phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warfire Clan
The Way of the Warfire Once sponsored by the red dragon Flameblaze, the Warfire Clan is a mighty clan of mastery and fire. The Warfire clan is led by dragonborn who are born with bright red scales or rust red scales. Masters of the Art of War, the Warfires are responsible for most Dragonborn weapon arts of Mars. This clan is the clan that is the most experienced at being the finest swordsmen. Most dragonborn of the Warfire clan dedicate their lives to the mastery of a single weapon. And most Warfires believe that the mastery of their blade is nearly a sacred act to either Bahamut or to Erakax. Often, Warfire clan smiths believe that they can't make anything else but a blade -- and only the finest blades go to the Warfires. Acquiring mastery over the blade is the symbol of acquiring mastery over all things to the Dragonborn. As the Dragonborn are passionate and fierce in their desires, so as it is that every dragonborn is his own worst enemy. Those of the Flameblaze are walking a fine path to inner mastery as the clan carries the genes of the tempestuous Red Dragons -- genes that are getting diluted with each passing generation. And with those genes, the urges for wanton destruction and horde gathering. Against these feelings of Chaos, the Warfire seeks mastery through discipline and honor. When a Warfire is given a blade, the blade is a masterpiece of Craftsmanship, forged from Crucible Steel. The blade, typically a broadsword, is highly flexible and less prone to breaking. The steel that is made gleams in the sunlight. It is the task of the Warfire student to make himself equal of the blade. It is the aim of the Warfires to acheive perfect perfection of his blade, nothing else would do. During battle, he seeks to become one with the blade, as once this is achieved -- the outcome of the battle is inconsequential to the Dragonborn. The Journeyman Swordmaster To acheive this, the principle swordsman would leave his master and go on a solitary journey of self mastery, and mastery of the blade. He would go from town to town, using the blade only to find self perfection. As many sojourn in the wilderness or on the road. Some pit their skills against the beasts of the wilds, and some against dishonorable men of any race or species. This dedication is above any simple morality. The Wayfire holds himself to honor, the belief or a code that means that the believer holds himself above what society expects of a law abiding citizen. For, if he relaxes, the temptations of the flesh -- wanton treasure hording, wanton mating, and waton terror -- will arise from his genes. However, the goal is self perfection for many of the Warfire clan. Genesis According to legend, the clan of Warfire was founded when a red dragon named Jolchos mated with five Dragonborn women during the Chalcolithic age. The hatchlings they bore were half-dragons taking after their father. One of these, Lumicrath, was responsible for overcoming his father's nature and defeating an entire squad of orcs sent to kill his own child. Rather than run away, he fought for honor and died after slaying the last orc. In his honor, the Warfire was organized of the descendants of those original five matings. Now, The red scales were the result of repeated red dragon matings over the course of the clan's history. If you can call them matings. The chaotic evil dragons typically rape their subjects. Every generation, one in twenty Warfires are born with bright red scales. To this day, though, the clan can trace their resolve to be better than they are from another hero: Wuyax. He found out that the reason why the clan was defeated against another major orc raid was because of their chaotic natures. He advocated that the clan do their best to learn of their foremothers and forefathers, and study the tracts their greatest swordsmen left them. He reformed the clan with the idea of honor -- an ideal where the Dragonborn holds themselves to a higher standard than what society allowed. Through study of the blade, and through discipline of their lower natures, the Warfire Clan conquered most of its potential petty natures. Clan Classes *Fighter *Paladin *Sorcerer *Wizard *Cleric Martial and Arcane Schools of the Clan 'Warfire Academy:' located in Tethyrias. The school relocated from Tethyrias after a bad omen and a witch pronounced a curse on the home city of the Dragonborn. 'Caeryax Dueling Academy: Located high on a mountain top, the Caeryax Academy also moved to Tethyrias, along with most of the Clan. '''Ophixiris Warrior School: Located in Zadracarta, the only school dedicated to teaching warriors of the Warfire clan still in traditional dragonborn lands. Mirina's College of the Art: Located in Zadracarta, this is one of the few places where the Warfire Clan Dragonborn train their wizards. The Lykeion of Tethyrias: The majority of the Warfires' elite left the Empire and headed west after the omen and the witch. Here, the warfires on Tethyrias teach those of the clan who want to learn, the art of Magic. Clan Archetypes *'Fighter: '''Mobile Fighter,' Swordlord, Tactician, Weapon Master *'''Paladin: Divine Defender, Empyreal Knight *'Cleric:' Crusader, Divine Evangelist Clan Feats Way of the Warfire • Caeryax's Technique • A Single Moment • Speed of the Gods • The Sudden Strike • Tread on the Blade Category:Dragonborn clans Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragon